


Two Owls, a cat and the baby crow

by ImPanDuh



Series: Deity AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crow!Tsukishima, Deity!Bokuto, Deity!Kuroo, M/M, Multi, OOC characters, Owl!Akaashi, gdi this is terrible, im sorry, younger!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: "Huh? Sawamura, you got new underlings?", Bokuto asked."Yeah, five of them, actually, but it seems your underlings swept them all away", Daichi answered, last part directed at Kuroo.Au in which Ushijima, Kuroo, Daichi and Bokuto are deities or more like protection spirits from small villages that are all connected through a forest to which Oikawa is the heir.





	1. Chapter l

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write an au like this for the third gym for a bit now. Mainly because I wanted a smol Tsukki(he's not that smol here, but smaller than the rest of the third gym)

"Yo, Bo! Kaashi!", Kuroo greeted as the two entered the cats temple. His black cat ears twitched on the top of his head, barely recongnizable between the messy bed hair. "Yooo!", Bokuto yelled and threw himself at his boyfriend. Akaashi stayed behind and gave a quiet nod in greeting. Kuroo placed a quick kiss on Koutarous forehead. "Come on, the others are waiting, you great horned owl bastard", he teased and punched Bokutos shoulder lightly. 

-

"Yahoo!", the brown haired forest spirit greeted the new arrivals from his spot on a pillow. Oikawa had his hand in his familiars hair, scratching behind Iwas wolf ears. "Hi, Oikawa!", Koutarou replied with a wave, his other arm wrapped around Kuroos. 

Ushijima gave a nod as his welcome. Tendou though gave a loud hello and spread his white wings out a bit, before folding them back after Ushijimas command. 

Daichi gave a light greeting to the newcomer and Suga bowed his head slowly at them smiling. Kuroo and Bokuto sat down on the Pillows with Akaashi in tow, just as Kenma came back with tea. Surprisingly a small, red headed crow trailing behind him. "Huh, Sawamura? You got new underlings?", Bokuto asked astounded, watching the little crow talking with a softly smiling Kenma. 

"Yeah, five actually. I took them all with me to introduce them, but it seems your underlings swept them all away", Daichi answered, his black wings flattering a bit nervously. "Haiba seems to have taken a special liking to Tsukishima", Sugawara chuckled and patted Daichis shoulder. "Well, they have a similar height and age, so it's nice they met, right?", Oikawa supplied, smiling. "Woah, a kid who can keep up with Levs height?", Bokuto whistled thoughtfully as he looked over to Kuroo. The ravenet raised his eyebrows and gave a little smirk in a way of saying he's super cute. Akaashi sighed exasperated.

"Is it fine to leave Tsukishima alone with someone like Haiba for too long though?", Iwaizumi questioned, apparently already having had an impression of Tsukishima. As if on cue, a loud hiss was heard. Daichi and Suga looked at each other terrified and stood up, running towards the sound. The others followed after a second. 

They all stood in shock as they looked upon the scene before them. Kenma just smiled and whispered a small 'he deserves it, though'. 

It wasn't as if they were a lot of physical damage, the worst was a broken vase shattered between the tall boys. But there seemed to be a lot of mental blows taken by Lev. The young cat snarled at the other tall boy, his silver ears laid flatly on his head, long tail swishing behind him angrily. The other boy, Tsukishima, had his back turned halfway to Lev and hid a snicker behind his hand. His black crow wings were spread slightly in a show of dominance. 

Bokuto felt a small push at his side as a smaller crow brushed past the older spirits and deities. "Tsukki!", the small boy exclaimed halting beside the blond. The height difference was a lot. Like the smaller crow was still taller than the red headed one(Bokuto knew know the boy was called Hinata), but he was still a head smaller. In human age both Lev, Tsukishima and the brown haired newcomer would probably be around 13 years old (not that Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi would be much older, they'd probably be around 15-16). 

"Tsukki! We're guests!", the smaller boy reasoned with a now calmed down Tsukishima. A simple touch of the crow had calmed the blond down. "He was annoying... worse than Hinata", Hinata gave a sound of protest beside Kenma. The freckled crow held Tsukkis hands in his and smiled up at the glasses wearing boy. The latter sighed softly and folded his wings back neatly. Lev was still standing on the other side of the room, swishing his tail angrily, but he too had calmed down a bit. Kuroo told Kenma to go get Yaku to deal with the silver cat. After a sigh of annoyance and a small goodbye to Hinata, Kenma went to find the smaller cat. 

Suga had joined the two smaller crowds, having taken one of Tsukishimas hands from the brunet crow. He was crouched in front of the blond, talking to him. Tsukki nodded silently along, hunching his shoulder a bit to be smaller and reach Sugawaras crouched height, that was smaller than the formers. The dark wings, glasses and yukata were a stark contrast to the crows pale skin and hair. His eyes were a cute honey color as he listened boredly to Suga, only trying to be polite to his elder, probably not gonna follow the advice he was told. Yaku arrived by now and was pushing past Kuroo and Bokuto, but Bokuto took no notice. 

It was clear to him that he was absolutely enraptured with the small crow.


	2. Chapter ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, why are you two here?", Sugawara smiled at the two Owls. 
> 
> "We came to visit Tsukishima", Akaashi started carefully.

The wooden door slid open and revealed a silver haired crow. Confusion made its way onto Sugawaras features and he opened the door fully. "Bokuto-sama, Akaashi-san. What are you two doing here on such a nice day?", he asked and cocked his head to the side. 

Bokuto was bouncing with energy now and always tried to peak past the crow. "It's a long story. Can we come inside?", Akaashi supplied subtly and put a hand on the other owls shoulder who had started to flutter his wings, but calmed down enough to fold them back. "Sure...", Suga stepped aside and held the door open. 

Inside he lead them to a small living area, where they sat down on some pillows. In another area of the room sat a black haired crow, who Akaashi couldn't quite remember. He was reading but looked up as they entered the room and gave a small bow of his head. 

A small, blonde crow, around Hinata height, came into the room, stopping next to Sugawara. "Ah, guests? Should I get some tea?", the blonde questioned shyly and looked at the two owls for a split second, before blushing and keeping her head down. "Ah, cold one, please, Yachi", Suga looked over to them for confirmation and Akaashi gave a small nod. Yachi bowed her head a bit and went out of the room again. 

"So, why are you two here?", Koushi asked, leaning his head on his hand. Akaashi gave a quiet sigh and muddled the words over in his brain. Koutarou was checking out the room, looking outside the open slide doors as well. "We came to visit Tsukishima", Keiji started carefully. Sugas eyes widened a fraction and the other crow in the corner looked up from his book. 

Sugawara opened his mouth just as Yachi returned with a platter of drinks and put it down on the floor between them. "Thank you, Yachi", the silver crow smiled and patted the blonde head. Yachi nodded, smiling and went out of the room again. "So, why is it that you wanted to visit Tsukishima?", he questioned, taking a glass and sipping from the cold tea. Bokuto clumsily took one too, almost dropping it between his shaking fingers. Akaashi sighed. 

"He's been like this the whole last week and only been babbling about Tsukishima-kun. Bokuto has also been neglecting duties we can't take over in the worst case scenario, so I thought the only way to get him to calm down is to see Tsukishima-kun again", the ravenet explained softly. A sigh and a small 'oh, my' left Sugawaras lips as he set his glass down again. "I guess it's worth a try before something terrible happens. I just don't know where he is right now...", Suga trailed of, thinking about where the tall crow could be. "Wait a second, I'll ask Yachi, she normally knows for some reason", the silver haired crow stood up and went out of the room, looking for the small blonde. 

Akaashi and Bokuto waited in the living area awkwardly, sipping their tea. Keiji was stroking his boyfriends thigh lightly to calm him down, which mainly worked, but he was still buzzing with nervousness. Suga entered the room again and didn't bother sitting down. "Tsukishima is doing archery training outside", he supplied and motioned for them to follow him. The two owls stood up and followed the silver crow outside, Bokutos step bouncing lightly. 

The sun was shining softly down on them and the grass, bushes and trees swayed in the light breeze. A few white clouds went on their way along the horizon and in the middle of all that a young, blond crow was training with his bow. His curls were ruffled a bit with the wind and his feathers and clothes made soft rustling noises through the breeze. The amount of arrows in the target made it clear he was already at it for a while. His honey eyes focused behind his glasses and a small pout was visible on his lips. He fired. The arrow met the target about two rings lower from the middle point. With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima turned to see the three. "You've been getting better, Tsukishima!", Suga clapped and ruffled the boys short hair. "Thanks, Sugawara-san", he mumbled, averting his eyes to the side, before looking at the owls. "Guests?", he questioned and put his bow down. Bokuto smiled vibrantly at having the youngers attention. Suga nodded. "They wanted to visit you, apparently. So I'm gonna leave you three alone", he explained and left after ruffling Tsukishimas hair again. 

The blond crow sat down on the wooden terrace and Akaashi and Bokuto followed suit. "Why?", Tsukishima questioned after a moment of studying them. Those honey eyes definetly just tore at something in Akaashis heart as the youngest averted his gaze to somewhere else. They focused on the target that was rather full with arrows at the edges but quite a few also hit close to the middle. A frown appeared on Tsukishimas face. Bokuto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why what?", he asked dumbly, getting a sharp look from the blond. "Why would you want to visit me? I highly believe Hinata or Tanaka-senpai or Nishinoya-senpai are way more interesting", the boy tried obviously to stay polite, but Koutarous nervous movement seemed to irritate him. He laced his fingers together in his lap and stared angrily at the grass before his feet. 

Akaashi noticed the boys insecurity rather quickly and it tugged at his heart slightly. "I guess you had a lasting impression on Bokuto-san", Tsukishima huffed a bit at Akaashis answer and didn't look up. "Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki! Why did you join Sawamura?", Bokuto shot in, shuffling closer till he sat next to the crow. His wings, that resembled a great horned owls ones, spreading slightly in a comforting manner. 'Tsukki' looked up at him bewildered and blinked several times. "Please don't call me that", he sighed at the vibrant smile he received as answer. "It was convenient, I guess", the blond shrugged and placed his hands behind him to lean on them. Akaashi shuffled to sit on Koutarous other side. He pulled of his sandals and curled his feet into the soft grass. "What about your friend? You seemed to get along quite well last week, compared to Shouyou and Kageyama", Bokuto pressed, apparently very interested in the boys life. Tsukishima looked away, slightly annoyed by the owls questioning. The blonds expression were definetly interesting. "Yah, Yamaguchi and I've been friends since before we joined Sawamura-san", he supplied curtly, longingly eyeing his bow. "How tall are you?", Koutarou didn't get the hint, as his wings fluttered a bit in excitement. Akaashi sighed quietly and petted his boyfriends feathers softly to get his attention. "1,80m", replied the crow briefly. "That's tall!", the older owl hooted softly. Tsukishima seemed fed up with such reactions. "You can continue your training, if you want to", Akaashi spoke up, deciding to not torture the poor boy anymore. Tsukki looked at Bokuto for confirmation and got a nod. Rather eagerly, the crow stood up and grabbed his bow, that had a couple raven feather tied to it. 

-

Akaashi and Bokuto had watched Tsukishimas archery training for a while now, having idle small talk in between. "Isn't it time for you to go home at some point?", the crow asked as he sat back down next to Koutarou and put his bow beside him. "Nuuuu, don't wannaaaa", the older whined and draped himself over the blond. Keiji sighed and put his hand on Bokutos thigh. "Bokuto, he's right", he explained calmly, standing up to the oldests puppy eyes. Koutarou grumbled a small 'fine' and retracted himself from the annoyed crow. They heard a snicker from behind them and all three turned around to the sound. "Whipped, Bokuto-sama!", the bald crow behind them snickered. "Tanaka-san", Akaashi greeted softly with a small nod. Tanaka gave a brief bow, before he snickered again. "Are you sure, you're one to point that out, Tanaka-senpai~", that smirk from last week was back on Tsukkis face and he dragged Tanaka name out in a purely evil way. "Huuh? What's that, Tsukishimaaaa?", Tanaka kneeled down behind the blond and grabbed his head, shoving it. An angry glare was onto the bald crows face and solely directed at younger one. "Ara, ara, is something wrong, Tanaka-senpai?", Tsukishima questioned as he got a hand clapped over his mouth. 

And in this moment, Keiji too, took notice of what it was that enraptured Bokuto so much last week. The evil smirk, that little glint in his eyes, it was all so intoxicating,   
Akaashi yearned to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeh, this whole story is just Kei - appreciation. Sorry, not Sorry. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. ヽ(*´∀｀)


	3. Chapter lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroos face sweat in fear and regret. Everyone was looking at Sawamura now, but didn't date speak. There was murder in the deities eyes. And those eyes were directed at the black cat.

Kuroo was absolutely screwed and blessed. 

Their meeting took place at Daichis temple this time around. So of course, Tsukishima was present. 

To start with, there were too many reasons that Kuroo was absolutely and utterly blessed. Like number one was probably, Kenma warming up to Hinata and smiling at the red headed crow.   
Number two was Akaashi and his frickin beautiful Yukata.   
But really important was Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei was really important and needed to be protected at all costs. Well, not really protected, since the blond crow could take care of himself, but ya know. 

Tsukishima was smiling slightly, as he was talking with Yamaguchi and Yachi. They were sitting in the background calmly watching the anything but meeting go on. Lazily, Kuroo registered Oikawa yelling at Ushijima for his people taking to much wood from the forest. Nothing new, really, even though it was a bother for everyone. 

Apparently Tsukki made an offhand remark or something, because Yamaguchi snorted and hid his giggles behind a hand, while Yachi softly slapped at Keis arm, holding back a smile. Tsukishimas face was precious, he was hiding his chuckles behind a hand, like Yamaguchi, but his smile seemed way more precious to Kuroo. 

Fuck, the blond crow had dimples. Oh god, the way his eyes crinkled behind the glasses was absolutely beautiful. Tetsurou resisted the urge to bury his face into his hands and groaning, in fear he would get caught staring at the young crow. Silently, Kuroo wanted to tank the gods, but wait. So the black cat send Sawamura a look and thought out a prayer, that he hoped the other deity wouldn't hear. Daichi gave him a confused look in turn and then his eyes widened. 

Almost immediately the crows hands hit the table and Oikawa was stunned into silence. Kuroos face sweat in fear and regret. Everyone was looking at Sawamura now, but didn't date speak. There was murder in the deities eyes. And those eyes were directed at the black cat. Tetsurou quickly went into fight-or-flight mode and sent his prayers of survival to Bokuto this time. Akaashi looked at the black haired deity with a deadpan, inquiring what he did now. Bokuto heard and understood, just giving his friend a thumbs up in encouragement. 

And suddenly Sawamura was on the black cats throat. Screams of murder filled the room for a while and everyone just stared dumbfounded at the two deities wrestling. Bokuto whispered what happened to Akaashi, who just shrugged and said Kuroo deserved this. 

"How dare you think something so corrupt about my poor, innocent son!"

"You speak like an old man, Sawamura!"

Needless to say, everyone was left confused, both Daichi and Tetsurou had bruises - because Sugamama stepped in - and Tsukishima flipped Kuroo off for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeh, short, but whatever. (Kuroos thoughts weren't that indecent, just thanking for Keis cuteness)
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip

A few years have passed since Kei first joined Sawamura temple, though of course, human time didn't matter a lot to them. After all, they all hadn't changed a lot. Tsukishima was still growing, only somewhere in Akaashis height class now, still smaller than Bokuto and Kuroo. These two used to piss Tsukishima off so much, still do, but not as much. It's almost endearing now. Almost. 

Being sandwiched between those three wasn't always the ideal situation after all. Especially when everyone was hot and sticky from sweat - it was summer after all. But know, Kei couldn't find it in himself to really be annoyed. He could abuse Kuroos arms as pillow after all and having his back pressed against Tetsurous side, due to the black cats weird sleeping position, seemed favorable compared to Keijis position, who was being spooned by Koutarou. Kei smiled fondly against the softly curled, black hair, he had his face buried in. He really didn't know how he ended up this lucky. 

First, there was Tetsurou. The black haired cat deity of the Nekoma village. With the black cat ears that barely stood out between the messy, black bed hair, slim eyes and broad shoulders. Also, the guy would cut off his own hand if that meant he could protect them from harm. Even if he was always going on about how cute his boyfriends were and how blessed he was, there was no way, he would let them alone with something. 

Keiji was undoubtedly Keis first love. The owls calming nature and soft touches were something the blond treasured in between the chaos of Tetsurou and Koutarou. Kei loved letting loose and having snappy sass wars with Keiji or just being exasperated together about their other boyfriends. Kei felt calm with him. 

And then Koutarou, who was basically Keijis polar opposite. The loudness, his roughness, the way he got with Tetsurou, the occasional mood swings. It was all exhausting, but Kei lived for the peaceful moments of cuddles with the owl. When the two -three or four - would huddle under a pillow fort and hide themselves from the world. When Koutarous strong arms would wrap around Kei and he could bury his face in the muscled chest. When everything was quiet for a while. 

Kei loved them all with all their bits and pieces and he definetly wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, this is probably a shitty ending... but I didn't really have any ideas how else to do it... I'll maybe rewrite this at some point, just don't expect anything soon...
> 
> Thanks for sticking with meヽ(*´∀｀)

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write more of this Au for other pairings too once I finished this...
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
